ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory 10.0: Invaders
Hero Factory 10.0(also known as X.0)is the last hero factory series that will be realesed in winter 2015. It is based on aliens and will have over 32 heroes which is the biggest Hero Factory toy line ever. 'Plot' A race of aliens invades the planets of the galaxy. Using the information given to them by Black Phantom, they create their own hero factory and their own heroes. They then use these new heroes to take over the planets. Now it is up to the remaining heroes to take the planet back from the alien invaders. 'Heroes' *'Rocka' *'Furno' *'Steve Valor' (voiced by David Kaye): Newest Hero that join the Hero Recon Team and help against the invasion. Brave, eager and quick-thinker, he seem to look up to Stormer and surpass his skills in battle. His color blue, white and red, carries a blue/white Valor Sheild, Falcon Helmet and Valor Blaster. *'Stormer' *'Surge' *'Breez XL' *'Bulk: '''Must come out of retirement to help the heroes stop the aliens. *'Stringer XL': Laid-back and relax, he returns and helps save the universe. *'Nex XL''' *'Nathan Evo' (voiced by Jason London): Calm and quite, he is the teams medic and tech. His 10.0 form is yellow Jungle Dweller Armor, Grapple Claw, Roar Blaster and Claw Boots, wearing a Feline Helmet with enhanced hearing and smell. *'Jayden Deathroll' (voiced by Nolan North): Friendly, caring and kind-hearted, he join Xtreme's team and serve as "The Basher." His new 10.0 form is brown/gray Rampage Armor, Jungle Boots, Magma Blaster and Magma Fist, wearing Cera-Shield allowing him to headbutting enemies and breaking anything. *'John Camo' *'Teddy Techno '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): Intelligent and geeky, he serves as the teams gadgeteers and later follow his dream a product inventor. Recall for action, his new 10.0. gray/white form with Mecha-Multi-Arms, Metal Blaster and Multi-Toolbox with a Multi-Vison Helmet. *'Ana Shooter' (voiced by Cree Summer): Competitive and serious, she was on mission then later called to protect another planet. *'Vince Vroom' (voiced by Dante Basco): Honorable and selfless, he wanting be like Furno and becoming the most honorable Hero everyone knows. His 10.0. form is a black/maroon Night Armor with Booma-Rang Blaster and Vroom Bike with Vroom Roller Blasters. *'Riley Ripple '(voiced by Jessie Flower): *'Bailey Bee '(voiced by Tara Strong): Friendly and free-spirted, a air flying hero and fast as a jet. Her new 10.0 yellow/red form with black stripes and wears a Bumblebee Helmet, with her Stinger Blasters, Buzz Booster Jetpack and Buzz Rapid Wings. *'Jake Echoes' (voiced by Doc Shaw): A music loving Hero becomes a full member of Furno's team and later gets his voice finally fixed with another voice. His new 10.0. lightblue/dark blue Sound Armor with Echo Cannon, Mike Sound Booster and Speed Rollo Boots. His Headphone Helmet allows to emit a location sonar and copy anyones voice. *'Linda Ropes' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Witty, nice and tricky, she learn to fly and later join Xtreme's team. Her new 10.0 form is white/tangerine Pteranno Armor, Dino Wings, Scream Shoulder Blasters and Claw Boots, wearing a Pteranno Helmet. *'Alex Webs '(voiced by Jason Marsden): A young bitten by a spider while holding a Quaza Spike, later becomes a superhero and Mr.Makuro invited to join the Hero Factory during in the Tribes Event. His new upgrade is a 10.0. Spider form with Web Blasters and Web Lasso, his color is red/blue black white webbing. *'Vickey Steel '(voiced by Jennifer Hale): *'Commander WildDog '(voiced by R Lee Ermey): *'Max Xtreme' (voiced by David Kaye): The Caveman of Hero Factory. Crude, big and large, he talks like a caveman and smash "bad guys" from hurting his friends. After the Son of Nebula event, he gain the 10.0 Dino-form with Primal Claw and Magma Sword. *'Ashley Lifter '(voiced by Megan Fahlenbock): Tough and spunky, one of the strongest heroes and later team with Steel. Her new 10.0. form is a pink/violet with Supah Arms, Plasma Blaster and Supah Impacted Armor, Supah Helmet and she can take on any enemies larger than her. *'Gia Aqua '(voiced by Tara Strong): Smart, brash and quick-thinker, she is the few Heroes to take on underwater missions and lives near the ocean. Her new 10.0. teal/lime form with Hydro Blaster, Fin Blade and Amphibian Armor, her Deep Fish Helmet allows to breath in any water enviroments and later choose live on Poisden 7 now. *'Dexter Bomber '(voiced by Tom Kenny, later episodes Nathan Kress): Genius and showoff, he is proud weapons inventor and joins the fight. His 10.0 form is a red/silver Aerial Battle Armor, Plasma Blaster, Rocket Boots and Jet Booster Pack, wearing the Pilot Tech Helmet with opic repairing vison thats help him repairing tech or ships. *'Tai Swift' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Top Hero Rookie and friends with Shooter, he takes his job very serious and the best archer of in the galaxy.His 10.0 form is a purple Archer Armor, Plasma Bow and Lock-On Seeker Helmet. *'DJ Wire' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): Fun, cool and relax, he is a fan of Stringer's music and join the fight to save the universe. His white with red stripes 10.0. form with Grapple Gun, Wheel Feet and Wired Pulse Blaster, his Speed Helmet can slow things down while going high speed and counter act attacks. *'Harmony Gravity '(voiced by Caitlynne Medrek): Peaceful and eviromentalist, she meditate whit floating and speak to animals like Breez. Also, acts like a therapist because she can peoples auras and animals seem to like her. Her 10.0 form is lime Nature Armor, Tree Gummy Blaster, Gravity Boots and Tri-Vine Whips, wearing a Tranquil Helmet with yellow hair thats allow to read auras and control gravitation. *'Izzy Glide' (voiced by Debby Ryan): Risktaker, reblious and a cowgirl with rowdy attitude, she was the first to test new aircraft for Hero Factory and Echoe's girlfriend. Her new new 10.0 pink/green Avian Armor form with Aerial Blaster, Aerial RotorBlade and SonicGlider Wings. *'Specter' *'Drew Nave' (voiced by Jerry Trainer): Impuslive and thrill-seeker, this young hero is well-builted for going in high velicity speed and joins fight. His new 10.0 form is a white Speed Armor with red stripes, Rolla Boots and Racer Blaser, wearing a Velicity Helmet and rides the Velicity 6 Car. 'Allies' *'Vic-Tor Nebula' (voiced by Armin Shimerman): Von Nebula's clone/son from the Tribes Event and Son of Von Nebula Event. He helps the Heroes because he lost his home and minions, he still has a nasty habit of yelling and takes out on Jeebs. **'Lan Jeebs '(voiced by Jeff Bennette): Vic-Tor's butler. **'Lord' Frimal Growl (voiced by Frank Welker): A former creature commander that his head stuck to a robot body during the invasion, he is terrified of Vic-Tor because he will send in the darkness abyss of space if he fails again and wants his body back. **'W56 '(voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Vic-Tor's service drone, who always consently getting blasted and re-assemble. He seem very scared of him and will does want ever he says. *'Poisden 7's natives': They are aquatic creatures that Aqua saved and later they wanted to live with them as their great protector. **'Jell '(voiced by Noah Munck): A jellyfish-like creature the Aqua befriended and aids her, dies from saving Aqua and Rotor-Mouth crush him with his jaws. *'Gibson': A jungle bot from Quatros, he helps Bee and Evo against the invanders. His home is too in trouble and seek help from Hero Factory. **'Gibson's friends' ***'Waspix': A swarm of Waspix that also helps Evo and Bee against the Invaders. ***'Fluffy the Fangz' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Gibson's pet. ***'Raw-Jaw': He returns to help the Heroes for saving Quatros. ***'Dew-Claws' (voiced by Dee Bradely & Cree Summers): A pack of firece Velcitiraptor-like animals that Gibson befriended and help the Heroes against the Invaders, the Alpha Pack Leader distrust the Heroes at first and later thanks them. ***'Gigaton' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson & Tara Strong): A herd of Brontosaurus-like animals that have befriend Gibson and help fight against the Invaders. *'Gore-Hawk': Helps the heroes for curing him. He helps Stormer defeat O-Blit-O-Rate and arrest Mayor Flair. *'Voltix': A electric villain agrees to help the Heroes and battles Atom Stealer, leading to his death. *'Dino Prince': Helps the heroes because his home is also in danger. He helps Echoes destroy Visor 27 by blasting him in the chest. *'80s Gang': A tribe of music loving robots of the 80s and later become friends with Stringer and Echoes, they help fight against Mr.Burnout and his minions. In "Heroes! Fight! Part 2", they return in the climax and in a very large army. They start helping all the heroes fight taking on the Deva-Drones army. **'Vinny Vocal' (voiced by Weird Al Yankovic): Leader of the 80s Gang and the "lead singer" of the tribe, like his tribe. He can emit a sonic blast when he sings and carries a Ampifi-80s Staff. **'Funky Fred' **'Mute Minnie' **'Other members': All of the tribes have Bionicle-like bodies with 80s colors and music based masks, known to talent in musicals. 'Villains' Deva-Drones: Alien race that seeks to wipe out they consider inferior and enslaved the habitants. Their leader, Foe has decieded take over the universe. They started out as primitive techno-organic drones until a scientist enchanced a Deva-Drone's intelligence and later becoming Foe. *'Dr.C.Bro '(voiced by Eddie Murphy): A nutty scientist that made a terrible mistake and forced to work for Foe. He wanted make the universe a better place for all life and later encounter a Deva-Drone, he is later trick by Foe and force to enchance Foe's race intelligences. *'Foe' (voiced by Alan Rickman): Leader of the Deva-Drones. He start out as simple, primitive drone until Dr.C.Bro given a intelligence by drinking a Sentient Potion and address himself as "Foe", he force the scientist create more for his army and lead an invasion across after bumping into Black Phantom. *'Vizor 27' (voiced by Steve Blum): Second-in-Command of the Deva-Drones. Traitorious and intelligent, plans take over as leader. Defeated from Echoes's Mike Sound Booster and Glide's singing, he is destoryed by Echoes and Dino Prince. *'Hacka': Deva-Drone Hacker. Emotioness and agile, he flies like a jet and moves like hawk. He is destoryed from Bomber's Plasma Grenades. *'Rotor-Mouth': A shark drone patrolling the oceans and making sure nobody escape the sea and lives. He is defeated and destoryed by Aqua. *'Swamp chomp': A giant crocodile-like beast that lurks the ocean. He found Rotor-Mouth and joined the invaders to stop the hero factory. He is defeated by Deathroll. *'Mr. Burnout' (voiced by Tim Curry): A Deva-Drone that send back in time to kill Stormer in past and aided with minions, he failed after encountering the Heroes with 80's Gang help. Defeated by Echoes, Stringer and destoryed 80's Gang. *'Deva-Heroes': Monster-like drones version of heroes and task force, there are few patroling the each planet they take over and are defeated by remaining Heroes. They all same model and color red and black. **'Deva-Hero #1': He was destory and smash by Xtreme. **'Deva-Hero #2': He exploded from Stringer's Max Sonic Cannon. **'Deva-Hero #3': He is exploded from overloading power from Surge's electric blast. **'Deva-Hero #4': It was defeated and destoryed by Steel. **'Deva-Hero #5': It gets slice in half by Valor. **'Deva-Hero #6': He was destoryed by Vroom's Vroom Bike crashing on top of him. **'Deva-Hero #7' **'Deva-Hero #8' * Deva-Drone Troopers (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker, Steve Blum & Tom Kenny): They are the army and commanded by a Deva-Hero. In the climax, they were shorting out because Glide's singing disrupting their processors and making easier for the Heroes to destory the rest. Other Villains *'Mayor Flair '(voiced by Rob Riggle): Mayor of Makuhero City and secretly working for Black Phantom, he beloved by all citizens and Surge never like him. When the heroes exposed as con-man, he is chased by Furno and save by escaped with Black Phantom. Arrested by Stormer. *'O-Blit-O-Rate': A bounty hunter hired by Mayor Flair to keep the heroes from catching him. *'Marcus Atom/Atom Stealer' (voiced by Jim Ward): Former Hero turn evil and joined the Deva-Drones, he can steal any powers and use it against his victims. He stoled most of the villains powers for himself and exploded from taking too much from Voltix. Episodes *'The Invaders Part 1' *'The Invaders Part 2' *'Vic-Tor Needs Help?' *'Sea of Terror': Rotor-Mouth is attacking the ocean planet, Poisden 7 and Aqua is sent to this Deva-Drone freak. Aqua makes friends with the natives of the planet and battle Rotor-Mouth's army, Rotor-Mouth was about to eat her and she is saved by Jell. After Jell give his life to saved Aqua, Aqua blast Rotor-Mouth and end up destoryed in the explosion with the Deva-Mecha Weapon. She soon discovered that they want her to live here and she choosed to stay. *'Mayor of Greed' *'Need For Speed': Vroom must monitor Nave due to being the new rookie and encounter Foe's newest Deva-Drones. *'Shocking Discovery!' *'Past of the 80's': A Deva-Drone named "Mr. Burnout" sent kill Stormer in the past, Echoes and Stringer go to the past of the 80s. They are defeated by a Deva-Drone and later rescued by 80s Gang, they felt like this is their home at last. But, knowing they can't stay and ask the gang for their help. *'Hero Killer': A former Hero, Marcus Atom. He joins the Deva-Drones and becomes "Atom Stealer", running amock and stealing the powers of all heroes or villains. *'Battle for Quatros': Bee and Evo aids Gibson to save his home, Quatros. *'The Dino & Hawk': Dino Prince and Gore Hawk aids Echoes and Stormer to defeating the Invaders. *'Heroes! Fight! Part 1': All of the Heroes and their new allies battle in a epic showdown and Foe is planning something big.... *'Heroes! Fight! Part 2': With the Deva-Heroes back online, the universe is doom and learns way to destoryed the Invaders. After the Dr.C.Bro betrays Foe, the Deva-Drones are destoryed and Foe dies from going with his Armada Ship. Even though the Heroes won, they visted the villains and allies that died in the war. Category:Hero Factory Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Figures